I dreamt I was a Pokemon Trainer!
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: Aztira falls asleep only to find herself trapped in the most whacked out dream world she has yet to encounter...the world of Pokemon! rated T for later. Pairings Aztira/Leon my two OCs
1. Chapter 1

**I DREAMT I WAS A POKÉMON TRAINER**

**CHAPTER 1**

Aztira turned off the light and plopped onto her bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She started to dream almost immediately and the first person she noticed was a young woman wearing a lab coat. _What the…_ The woman saw her and sauntered up to her wearing a smile. Aztira also noticed that she had to look up just to see the woman's face. She quickly looked back down and almost squeaked in horror when she saw that she was thirteen, again. _O_O OMG!_

The woman continued to smile down at her as she said, "Hi there!" She chuckled softly when Aztira looked back up at her in obvious confusion and then continued, "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

_Pokémon …?_

"My name is Professor Juniper, but everyone here just calls me the Pokémon Professor!"

_Pokémon Prof… ... Whaaaat?_

Aztira noticed a small red and white ball in the (Professor's?) hand and wondered why she was tossing it up and down in what she thought was a _threatening_ manner. The woman then tossed it to the floor and a bright light flashed before vanishing and leaving behind what Aztira uncharacteristically thought was an adorable mouse type creature that she would later discover was called a Minccino.

Aztira hesitantly stepped toward the mouse thing and said in unlike-herself excitement, "Is that a…a…"

Professor Juniper just smiled and nodded while saying, "That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokémon! This mouse type is only one of hundreds!"

Aztira was shocked to find that she was quite thrilled to hear there were hundreds of types of these creatures, though she wondered if they were all this cute. Her head snapped back up when the woman started speaking again.

"Pokémon have mysterious powers and come in many shapes and live in many different places."

_Mysterious Powers? I should fit in nicely here…_

Juniper seemed pleased with the current expression flashing in Aztira's eyes and continued with more than a hint of excitement in her own voice, "We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other greatly."

Aztira smirked slightly at the mention humans and wondered where this woman got off thinking this child before her was human. First of all, she was an elf! The pointy ears should have been a more than obvious give away. And secondly, her eyes practically screamed demon; they were magenta for crying out loud! However, instead of flat out correcting the nice lady on her mistake, Aztira let her smirk melt back into an excited smile and went back to intent listening.

"We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon."

_?_

Before she could stop herself, Aztira found herself asking, "Battle…? As in…to the death?"

"O_O" Juniper burst into gentle laughter and shook her head saying, "No. No, of course not." The child gazed at her, obviously wondering if she had just said something really stupid. "I'm sorry," said Professor Juniper more calmly, "Let me explain. People battle their Pokémonand as the Pokémon gain experience they grow in power, strength and endurance. However, during these battles, the Pokémon that suffer the most attacks will be knocked out, otherwise known as KO. But no Pokémon has ever been killed during these duels. Also, some Pokémon after gaining enough experience may learn new skills or even evolve into something else entirely! And that is why I research Pokémon!"

Aztira detensified after hearing this, though she still wasn't sure how she felt about this Professor Juniper lady.

Juniper chuckled once more and then said, "Anyway, that's enough about me… Perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself?"

Aztira really didn't think that would be a wise idea but she quickly found herself doing it anyway.

"Well, my name is Aztira Celsiernae and I'm not actually a-" she was cut off, as though a hand were suddenly placed over her mouth, by the peculiar glint in Juniper's eyes.

"So your name's Aztira." The woman's eyes seem to almost sparkle with sudden interest. "What an exotic name!"

_You're one to talk…_

"Well then. I'll now introduce you to your two best friends," exclaimed Juniper happily.

_But I already _have_ two best friends…_

As if on cue a young teenage boy with silvery hair and gentle golden eyes walked into the room. He was wearing black pants, black running shoes, a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a white sleeveless robe over that which was held closed by a silver sash. The robe had odd symbols sewn into the fabric. His features were very easy on the eyes. It only took Aztira but a moment to realize who it was.

_Leon…_

If this was a cartoon there would be hearts sparkling in her eyes.

Professor Juniper also turned to look at him as she said, "This young man is Leon D'Norae. He can be a little difficult, but he's an overall honest person."

"You're not wrong," said Aztira dreamily.

Leon smiled at her and she couldn't stop the blush onslaught. Juniper chuckled softly as the next person waltzed in. This time it was a young teenage girl with blond hair and vibrant greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple blouse, dark blue jeans and black shape-up shoes. Her features were also easy on the eyes. Aztira's eyes widened in joy as she also quickly noticed who the girl was.

_Catti…!_

Professor Juniper smiled as though understanding why Aztira seemed so happy and relieved.

"This young woman is Catti Amber Lanro. She's a little flighty, but she works very hard."

_Let's not forget stubborn…_ thought Aztira.

"You're not wrong," said Leon, looking right at her.

O_O! _Did he just read my mind?_

Leon smiled at her and then looked back to the Pokémon Professor.

"I think you three have potential," said Juniper, "so I'm going to give you a very, very important Pokémon."

The previous excitement began to build and grow within Aztira's stomach.

"Aztira!" said Juniper with a proud grin. "The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin."

Aztira could barely contain the thrill she was experiencing at the mention of being given her very own of these exotic creatures.

"During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view!" Juniper smiled down at all three of them before bringing her gaze back to Aztira and adding, "I really hope you find what is truly important to you in all of these travels…"

"What is really important to me…" repeated Aztira softly.

"That's right!" said Prof. Juniper in a tone filled with glee. "Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Now go! The world of Pokémon awaits your arrival…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Aztira was suddenly waking in her bed only to find that she was still thirteen and that it wasn't exactly the bed she had fallen asleep in or the bed_room_ for that matter.

_Oh well… It's just a dream. So panicking would be kind of pointless…_

She got dressed for the day and then turned back to look around the strange unfamiliar room and that's when she spotted the box on the long table near the foot of her bed. She felt oddly draw to it. Though, before she could open it she sensed someone else in the room with her and whipped around only to smack her head into theirs. She stumbled back slightly but gentle yet strong hands steadied her so she wouldn't crash into the table.

"Aztira," said a pleasant soft male voice in a tone she recognized to be Leon's "please be more careful" tone. The hands dropped away and Aztira opened her eyes to find Leon gazing at her with his "are you okay?" look.

"Hey…" she said, her cheeks heating slightly.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey," and then with a more apologetic look, "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Don't worry. I'm fine…but," Aztira glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _5:28am?_ "Not that I mind, but why are you here," she asked.

Now it was Leon's turn to blush. He brought his right hand to the back of his head and hesitantly said, "Well, I just heard from Professor Juniper and she said that we could have a Pokémon. And she also told me that I was to go to your house to get mine."

Leon looked past her at the table and his eyes lit up in a way Aztira had never seen before, but then just as quickly narrowed in irritation. "What's keeping Catti," he grumbled uncharacteristically.

Then as if on cue Catti came scrambling up the stairs and burst into the room. Completely out of breath she said, "Am I…a little late…again? So…sorry!"

Leon turned around and appeared to be struggling with the urge to burst out laughing before saying, "Catti…I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously… Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

Aztira, however, found Leon's out-of-character irritation hilarious and found it impossible to NOT laugh herself into hysterics. This Catti, not unlike the real one, failed to see the humor in being yelled at by the ever calm Leon and both stared at her in confused concern.

O_O? o_o?

The looks on their faces only made it harder to stop but she did…eventually.

This Catti looked back at Leon and, also not unlike the real one, stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I know," quickly maneuvered herself so she was facing both her friends and then bowed saying, "I'm so sorry!"

This time Leon rolled his eyes before allowing his lips to curve into a friendly smirk.

Catti ignored this and quickly sauntered over to Aztira's side and said, "So, where are the Pokémon? They were delivered to Aztira's house so she should get first pick."

Leon nodded in agreement and said, "Naturally," before maneuvering himself to Aztira's other side. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that gift box," he added with a hint of excitement. He then gently nudged Aztira toward the table. "Okay, Aztira, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokémon right now!"

Before opening it, Aztira read a note she saw attached to the lid.

_I've brought three Pokémon; one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_ ~Professor Juniper_

When she finally did open the box, she found inside three of those red and white balls. She decided on the left ball and gently lifted it out. As soon as she had it out of the box there was a flash of light and out of the ball came a green plant type Pokémon that she would soon learn was called Snivy.

The small creature looked up at first in uncertainty and smiled and said, "Snivy," in a very cute voice.

Catti then zipped up to the box and said, "Okay, I'll take this one and Leon you should take that one!" in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Leon narrowed his eyes yet again in frustration but said nothing more as he lifted the remaining ball out of the box.

After everyone had their Pokémon Catti suddenly had, in her opinion, a brilliant idea. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Leon slapped his hand against his forehead and said, "Honestly, Catti… Even though they're still weak, you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house."

Catti only smirked and said, "Don't be such a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger."

Aztira, though also wanting to try out a battle, was suddenly finding herself agreeing with Leon, but before she could protest-

"It's settled, Aztira!" came Catti's excited voice as she released her Pokémon, a water type called Oshawott, from its ball. "Get ready for a Pokémon battle!"

And so began Aztira's first Pokémon battle.

Snivy, at the moment only knew two moves, Tackle and Leer.

Aztira thought for a moment…

_...how bout Tackle…_

She was about to say it verbally when Snivy suddenly lunged forward and, well, tackled Catti's Oshawott to the ground, though it didn't do very much damage. Then it was Catti's turn. She had her Pokémon do the same thing, but when Snivy jumped back up it looked completely unfazed.

Leon seemed to be the only one who noticed this.

_How odd_, he thought looking between the peculiar Pokémon and its trainer.

Next Aztira said, "Leer!"

She quickly realized that this lowered the Defence of your opponent's Pokémon, so she was greatly irritated when Catti had hers do the same thing.

_Better use Tackle again before-_

Though before Aztira could even complete her thought, Snivy charged forward and tackled Oshawott to the ground, this time doing greater damage. This brought a smile to both the face of her Pokémon and to her own. Though it slightly wavered when her opponent used Tail Whip…again.

She quickly had Snivy use tackle again and when Oshawott didn't get back up she started to feel a little uneasy, it was obviously tiring and she almost called Snivy back, but Catti quickly gave it another command and caught Snivy unawares but again the plant type Pokémon seemed completely unfazed by the attack even though this time it was substantially more brutal. But Snivy just jumped back to its feet and, barely two seconds after hearing the command to Tackle one last time, it lunged across the room, knocked Oshawott to the floor and the battle was over.

Snivy achieved its first victory with seemingly more energy than it had started with.

"O_O!" Catti just stared and then finally said, "Wow…Aztira, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

Leon, still a bit perturbed by what he just witnessed, only managed, "Uh… …" and then taking in the massive destruction, "Catti, would you take a look around?"

Catti, quickly glanced around and her jaw hit the floor.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?" she shrieked. She looked back at Aztira apologetically and said, "Wow! Pokémon are so amaaaaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad I get to have a Pokémon!" Then, as if suddenly realizing she just did something terrible, "…Oh. Um, sorry about your room, Aztira."

Leon shook his head and stared at Catti and said, "You…are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your Pokémon for you." He gently sprayed Oshawott with a bottle of Revive and with a bottle of potion until it was completely healed. He then turned around and was about to spray Snivy with the potion bottle when he noticed that it didn't seem to have a single scratch anywhere on it's body.

"O_O?" He quickly recovered and said, "It's amazing that you won without your Pokémon losing any energy which is called HP. But you used some of the moves' Power Points, or PP, though." He pulled out a Power Point Potion from a bag on the floor and sprayed a little on Snivy who didn't seem to mind.

Catti suddenly, in only her opinion, had another brilliant idea.

"Hey, Leon! How about you battle, too?"

Aztira and Leon: O_O?

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose to stave of the oncoming headache and said calmly, "I really don't think that would be wise; I believe we've done more than enough damage already to Aztira's room."

Aztira gave a quiet sigh of relief when Catti actually let it go.

Leon took one last look at the destroyed room before turning an exasperated glance at his two friends. He sighed heavily and said, "We'd better go apologize to Aztira's mother about this messed up room." Then he groaned in slight irritation as he turned and left the room by means of the stairs.

Catti's face went beat red as she quickly skittered after him.

Aztira suddenly felt sick as she looked at what remained of her room and then slowly made her way down the stairs to what she could only assume would be the start of a massive nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: I do not own Pokémon, but I think we already know that..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Upon entering the lower part of the house Aztira witnessed Leon apologizing to her mother and her heart almost stopped, though it wasn't the apology that had caused this intense reaction… It was the fact that the woman who he was apologizing to was in fact her real mother. She didn't know why she had been expecting someone else, but the truth was impossible to deny now that she was standing here before her. Maybe it was the utter shock of seeing her, or possibly just because she was thirteen again, but she suddenly found herself running forward and throwing her arms around her mother in a desperate embrace that had everyone staring at her with confused concern.

Her mother was the first to recover; she knelt down so she was at eye-level with her daughter. She lifted a gentle hand to Aztira's cheek and wiped away a few tears. "Aztira, it's okay. I don't blame you," she said, with a loving smile Aztira could no longer recognize. After having lost her mother to her father's rage on the eve of her thirteenth birthday eleven years ago, the memory of that smile became harder to hold on to with each passing year. Her mother's words caused the tears to come back to her eyes. Was she being forgiven for what happened that horrible night eleven years ago? For not being able to stop him before he-

Her mother pulled Aztira close to her while saying softly, "There's no cause for tears. It's just a room…"

"Just a room…?" repeated Aztira, in a soft confused whisper. And then she understood.

_Oh… That's right… This is just a dream… She's not really my mother… This version probably doesn't even know what happened._

Aztira forced her frown into a smile before pulling away and looking up into her mother's concerned eyes, "You're right. It's just a room." Her mother continued to gaze at her with a look that closely resembled Leon's "are you really okay" look. Aztira strengthened her smile and said, "Really, I'm fine."

Finally seeming convinced, her mother looked away to Aztira's friends and upon seeing the concerned look in _their_ eyes, said, "You really have no need to worry. I'll take care of the room later." She smiled warmly at them both and then moved her eyes back to her daughter, "Besides, shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

Leon still had his eyes on Aztira and for a moment didn't seem to have heard her, but then he blinked and seemed to finally register what was said. "Yes, thank you," he said slowly, "Please excuse us." He then turned and walked to the door and as he reached for the handle he glanced back once more before finally walking back out into the autumn air, Catti following close behind.

As the door closed, Aztira's mother smiled down at her, saying, "Pokémon battles sure are lively, aren't they?" She chuckled softly before adding, "I could hear the Pokémon's battle cries clear down her!" She looked up and placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Hm. That sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle!"

Aztira giggled as she tried to imagine her mother having Pokémon battles.

"Now that _your_ journey is about to begin, I want you to have this." Her mother lifted a box off one of the book shelves and opened it to reveal a strange item that looked kind of like a large wrist watch. "This is an Xtransciever. It's a high-tech transceiver with a camera function and allows up to four-way calls." She handed it to her daughter along with a bag that had many compartments. "If you run into any trouble or if you're just lonely…don't hesitate to call, okay sweety?"

Aztira nodded and then said, "Thank you…mom," placing the gift in the bag's left-side compartment.

Her mother's eyes then became serious as she said, "You're going to thank the professor too, right?" She slowly stood, "Better get going, honey!" She then smiled down at her daughter and said, "I love you, Aztira."

Aztira's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't remember ever having heard those words from her mother before and was more than a little surprised to hear herself saying in reply, "I love you more…"

Her mother smiled warmly, pulling Aztira into her arms once more saying, "I love you most."

…

Aztira stepped outside to find Leon and Catti waiting patiently. They looked up and both smiled upon her arrival. Catti was the first to speak, "Well, I've got to stop off at home first, so I'll see you guys later."

As Catti skipped away, Aztira glanced at Leon to find him gazing at her in concern, though she got the feeling that he probably wasn't aware of it himself.

Aztira wondered, _Why is he looking at me like that_, seriously irritated that even in this dream she seemed unable to hear his thoughts.

Leon then looked away with a distant look in his eyes.

Jheeze! This Leon even reacted the same way to her irritation of his blocked mind.

Her current expression must have been amusing 'cause when Leon looked back at her he began to chuckle softly.

She was about to say something totally sarcastic when the abrupt sound of shattering glass rippled through the morning silence.

Aztira veered toward the general direction of the sound; it was still quite dark since the sun was hidden behind dark rain clouds but she could see light flickering through one of the windows of a neighboring house. Something about this felt very unsettling.

"I see he hasn't changed his mind," came Leon's calm voice from directly to her left.

Aztira glanced at him, "Who," she asked looking back at the eerie house.

"Catti's father," replied Leon, a gentle breeze swirling past them, "He was against this from the very beginning… He never wanted her to become a trainer."

There was a sudden flash of light immediately followed by a loud thunderclap. Aztira gasped softly as the light faded; for a moment she could have sworn she had seen a dark aura surrounding the house. Leon must have noticed it as well because when she started to run toward it he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait," he said calmly, "It's not what you think," he pointed to the house in question.

Slowly the dark glowing shadow dispersed into small orbs all of which were saying one word, "Ghastly".

Aztira's eyes widened, curiosity welling inside her. "Are they…Pokémon?"

Leon smiled at her and then looked back ahead, "Yes…they are. They are of the ghost type." Aztira noticeably shivered. "You need not worry. They are quite friendly…mostly."

"Mostly…?!" Aztira shuddered.

Leon grimaced and quickly added, "Well-that is-sometimes they can be bothersome." His eyes had narrowed slightly which Aztira had NOT failed to notice.

For a moment they were both silent as they watched the ghost Pokémon float about but the silence shattered once again as a loud male voice erupted from Catti's house.

"No, No, a thousand times NO!"

This time when Aztira ran forward Leon didn't stop her but he didn't follow her either. Instead the distant look in his eyes returned as he slowly turned around and headed back toward the Pokémon Lab.

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.

_a/n: well I hope the chapter was at least somewhat entertaining and that you'll continue to the next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Aztira quietly entered Catti's home to find Catti and her Father in the middle of a heated argument.

Catti scrunched her brows in frustration, "But I… I could be a very great trainer-I was even given my very own Pokémon by Professor Juniper. I can't believe you think I'm still too young! I'm older than YOU were when you got your first Pokémon…! So as far as I'm concerned you're the one who needs to grow up! Now if you are quite finished I will be going on my very delayed adventure now!"

Then with one last huff she turned away from her father and stomped toward the front door and nearly walked right into Aztira.

"…Oh…" she sighed at the concerned look in her best friend's magenta eyes. "There's no need to concern yourself with HIS," she pointed angrily at her father, "problem."

Catti's Father: O_O?! 80!

"Everything's alright," she said more cheerfully and then, "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, okay?"

Aztira nodded as she looked from Catti to her Father, who was still obviously upset. Her blond friend then ran through the still open doorway and disappeared into the gloomy day.

Aztira turned back to Catti's dad and slowly walked up to him asking, "Mr. Lanro? Are you okay…?"

He responded by suddenly turning on her and saying, "What a bothersome girl!"

Aztira flinched, wondering if he meant her. But his next words confirmed that he hadn't.

"How could my daughter, who knows nothing about this world, possibly think her age was the reason that I don't want her to go through with this "journey"?!" grumbled Mr. Lanro.

Aztira asked, "Well, isn't it?" hesitantly.

"Of course not!" snapped the man. The flickering lights in the room caused his face to seem distorted with rage.

Aztira flinched again, but quickly noticed that it was actually fear that glimmered in his eyes and not anger at all.

"I wouldn't want her to go no matter what her age was…" he said more softly.

Aztira muttered, "I see," understanding now what his real reason was.

Catti was his only daughter and he cherished her more than anyone else in the world, but the very thought of having to let her go when she has so much yet to learn and knowing that he wouldn't be the one to teach her…

Aztira looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "She's going to miss you, too…"

Mr. Lanro's eyes widened a fraction as he watched this highly intuitive child turn and head out the door, wondering how she seemed to know exactly what he feared wouldn't be true.

…

"Huh?"

Once outside, Aztira saw that Leon had not waited for her. _He must have gone ahead of me…ugh!_

Aztira groaned as it occurred to her that she had no clue where the Pokémon Lab was.

After several minutes of wandering she finally spotted a large building at the end of the pathway she was currently on and as she neared it she saw Catti standing at the front entrance waving and laughing happily…but…Leon wasn't there. Had he perhaps gone inside already?

Aztira asked, "Where's Leon?"

Catti blinked and said, "You know, I was wondering that myself," then with a warm smile, "But never mind that, let go inside." Grabbing her friend's hand, Catti stepped in front of the automatic doors and ran into the large laboratory. Shortly after spotting the Professor, they heard someone call out to them and both stopped to glance back.

It was Leon.

Aztira smiled happily, relieved to have him there.

Leon smiled back and then said, "What are you girls waiting for," without slowing down, grabbed Aztira's hand, "We've wasted enough time," pulling both girls into Juniper's Lab.

"Where were you," Aztira asked him, as someone shouted at them not to run.

Leon glanced at her before gazing back ahead, "I needed to take care of something that couldn't wait, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

Aztira narrowed her eyes in irritation, her inner self wild with anger.

_Why is he always like that?! God! Even in my quickly becoming weirder by the minute dream he's still secretive!_

"Hi there!" came a female voice not too far ahead, "I've been waiting for you young people!"

The three young teens came to a stop breathing heavily

Leon recovered first, "Hey Professor. Sorry we're late."

Juniper chuckled and said, "Don't worry about that," then more calmly, "Now, about why you're here. The thing is, I have a favor to ask of you three." This got all their attention. "See, I'm currently researching when and how the creatures known as Pokémon came into existence." She then glanced at all three of them and a sudden look of understanding came over her. "I see… You've already had a Pokémon Battle!" a grin pulled at the corners of her mouth though it quickly faded when she glanced at Leon and thought, _So maybe that's why…_

Aztira was startled that she had heard this woman's thoughts since she was beginning to believe that her telepathy couldn't function in this dream. She also glanced at Leon, _What does she mean?_

Juniper then brought her gaze back to Aztira and Catti and gave a few quick laughs soaked with hidden anxiety. "It seems as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you!" Her expression became that of stern intensity yet maintained some of its silliness. "Anyway, as for why I gave you all a Pokémon…"

"It's for the Pokédex, right…?" said Leon.

Aztira glanced at him again, _Pokédex?_

Juniper blinked and than smiled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would know that much. After all, you've already studied Pokémon extensively!" She then gave him an annoyed motherly look, "Still, I must explain from the beginning to these two who have not studied…" The Professor then walked over to a table and came back with three strange looking devices that Aztira could only assume were Pokédexes. Juniper handed each of them one of the unusual gadgets and then proceeded to explain. "The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So I want you three to visit many places and meet all the Pokémon in the Unova Region! This is my request."

Aztira groaned inwardly wondering if it was even possible to dream for the length of time it would take to accomplish this task.

"Aztira!"

Aztira bit back a squeak of alarm.

"Catti! Leon! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?" Juniper looked at them each expectantly.

"You know it!" said Catti excitedly.

"Of course," said Leon also in excitement, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure," said Aztira slowly, noticing the detachment, once again, swimming in Leon's eyes.

Juniper grinned as her eyes widened in joy, "Thank you…All of you! You have given me the best possible gift!" She then moved on to the next task at hand, "Next, I must teach you how to meet Pokémon." She walked past them and said over her shoulder, "Please meet me at Route 1, okay?" With that said, she was gone.

…

The three friends walked most of the way back to the front entrance in silence. Aztira couldn't help thinking there was something seriously wrong with this dream.

"ALRIGHT!" Catti exclaimed, causing both her friends and few lab hands to jump in alarm. "Now the adventure will truly begin!" Her eyes then narrowed in a sinister way, though she was still smiling which only made her whole demeanor seem sinister. "This'll show him… My father will never put delays on my life ever again!"

Remembering the fear she had seen in Mr. Lanro's eyes Aztira suddenly felt angry, "Catti, I don't think you-"

"You know, Catti, it's never too late to seek the deeper meaning behind the things people ask of you," Leon said irritably before veering toward the automatic doors, Catti grumbling in annoyance rushed after him.

_Yup…this dream is seriously weird_, Aztira thought, following her two best friends into a slightly brighter noon.

* * *

_a/n: What is it that Leon is hiding from our protagonist? Tune in next chapter and you may find out...or maybe not..._


End file.
